Arrivederci, La Mia Amata Famiglia
by famiglia
Summary: Essays Tsuna wrote prior to his death addressed to his Family. As Reborn brings the words of their departed boss to life, the Guardians think about the meaning of death. "Arrivederci, La Mia Amata Famiglia".
1. Dear Reborn

Hello, _famiglia_ here with a new story. Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.

Please note that this takes place in a world where the Arcobaleno did not die, they are in their adult forms, and the Millefiore are still waging war against the Vongola.

-inizio-

Reborn entered the dark office, hesitant. The man was never hesitant when it came to matters like this, but this was different. Yes, definitely different. It was the first time he had been in the room since the day before _he_ died.

Reborn walked over to Tsuna's desk. It was clean of papers for once, a bit dusty, but still clean, except for a single large manila envelope that had the words "To my family" scrawled on the front in what Reborn recognized as Tsuna's handwriting. He picked the envelope up and turned it over, opening it.

Inside were several papers, some filled with writing, some that only had a few paragraphs. Reborn looked at the first one, surprised at the fact that it was addressed to him.

"Dear Reborn," he murmured.

_Dear Reborn,_

_I know that by the time you get this letter, I will already be gone. I'm sorry that I carried this plan out without consulting you, but it was for the best. Heck, it was hard even HIDING this from you. Do not worry, for I already have two other people that will be helping the plan go along. Please don't try to find out who they are, for it will cause some trouble for the future to come._

_Future. Huh, how strange. I never thought, when you first arrived at my house in your Arcobaleno form, that I would be leading an entire Mafia family, or the fact that I would be lying in a coffin while you are reading this. It never crossed my mind, not even once. It's funny, isn't it - how most of the time under your care, I rejected the position of Mafia boss over and over again, yet you and Hayato and everybody else kept pulling me along and I ended up in the position anyway. It was never me who led them, but instead they were the ones leading me. For that I am grateful._

_Enclosed in the envelope, along with this letter, are papers that I took the time to write in my spare time. I know that I rarely have any spare time, but still, I found time to write them all. All of the papers have the name of the person they are specified for - sometimes a paper will be addressed to multiple people, so make sure that they all get a chance to look at it. Yes, even Hibari and Mukuro._

_Please gather all of the people in one room so that you can read all of the papers aloud. I want it done this way so that everybody may understand my feelings about them. I'm sorry to ask this, but this is my last wish to you._

_Thank you, Reborn, and do not fear: For soon, the me with the most potential will arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Reborn finished the letter and pulled his fedora over his eyes.

"What an idiot..."

-pagebreak-

Reborn stood in front of the group which consisted of Tsuna's Guardians, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Bianchi, and Fuuta.

They were quiet for once, but then again, after Tsuna died, they rarely spoke a word.

Reborn coughed quietly into his hand to get their attention (which wasn't all that hard) and all twelve heads turned towards him.

"...I have called you all in here today because of something that was left behind by Tsuna," he began. They all flinched, except for Hibari, and Reborn felt like he could almost hear their heart beating faster and louder.

"It was this," Reborn continued, holding up the envelope. "During the time before his death, Tsuna took the time to write some papers - I looked through them and they appear to be essays of some sort. He asked me in a letter to read them out loud to you so that you can get a...grasp on his emotions. Stay through the entire thing so that you can get your paper afterwards. I ask of you one thing and one thing only - to keep these. They are one of the only sincere things left of Tsuna."

The room was quiet after Reborn's speech, and the man reached into the envelope and pulled the stack of papers out. He placed the letter at the end of the pile and looked at the first one. He quickly scanned it and if you looked closely, his eyes widened by a centimeter. He smirked, and let out a quiet sigh.

"This is the first one. The title is, _He whom I Respect_."

-continua-

Words: 809

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. He Whom I Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.

_-Previously in Chapter 1-_

_The room was quiet after Reborn's speech, and the man reached into the envelope and pulled the stack of papers out. He placed the letter at the end of the pile and looked at the first one. He quickly scanned it and if you looked closely, his eyes widened by a centimeter. He smirked, and let out a quiet sigh._

"_This is the first one. The title is, He whom I Respect."_

-inizio-

He Whom I Respect

by

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Normally, when people ask others, "Who they respect", or "Who their role model is", the questioned replies, "My father" or "My older sibling", etc. It is typical, to look up to someone close to you, someone who has given you guidance throughout your entire life. But such is not exactly the case when it comes to whom I respect. My object of respect is the man who basically created the world I now live in, the world where I hold my high position. A position that I once rejected. But never mind that, back to the topic at hand. Yes, the man that I respect is none other than Giotto di Vongola,* or more widely known as Vongola Primo.

Giotto was a respected man in his time. He created the vigilante group known as the Vongola Famiglia, and was a kind leader. He cares very much for his friends, and has a strong sense of justice. But what attracted me the most was how he would put his Family above everything else. Yes, that kind and protective nature is what I hope to lead my Family with. It pains me to think that Giotto entrusted his Family to me, and here I am, fighting a war that should not be fought. I shall only wish that when the time comes, I will lead this Famiglia as Giotto led his, and come out victorious in the end.

I look up to Giotto greatly, and I can only hope that I will be as great of a Mafia boss as he was.

-End-

Again, the group was silent when Reborn finished reading. Then Gokudera spoke.

"I...I never knew that Juudaime felt that way. I never noticed...and I call myself his right-hand man...what kind of right-hand man doesn't notice his leader's feelings...? !" He punched the table, making everybody (except Hibari) jump.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera...I...we never noticed either," Yamamoto soothed, noticing the others' discomfort.

"You baseball idiot, you don't get it, do you? We're his _Guardians_. It's our _duty_ to notice these things! And yet..."

"Boss..." Chrome spoke up, catching the others' attention. "Boss, he once told me...'If I die, then please tell the others, do not argue over trivial matters, because such disagreements can blind them from more important things at hand.'"

Gokudera fell silent after that and Reborn gave a small smirk. _'Good job, Chrome.'_

"Alright, that's enough for today. Be here tomorrow, same time. Yes, even you, Hibari. You're now excused." And with that Reborn turned and walked out of the room.

-pagebreak-

Looking at the papers in his hand, Reborn read the next one.

"He Whom I Must Thank, huh?"

-desinenza-

*I don't know his last name, so I just thought of one that I had read in other fanfictions.

Just a note, all of these are probably gonna be short, so sorry if you want longer ones.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
